mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels
Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, è il secondo gioco della serie di Mario, uscito solo in Giappone con il nome di Super Mario Bros. 2, perchè considerato troppo difficile. In occidente è uscito Super Mario Bros. 2, basato su Doki Doki Panic, tuttavia nel Canale Wii Shop occidentale e Australiano, è possibile acquistarlo al prezzo di 600 Wii Points. Descrizione del Nintendo Eshop Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels è una vera meraviglia del mondo videoludico. Pubblicato solamente in Giappone, questo seguito del gettonatissimo gioco di piattaforme non è mai uscito in Occidente nella sua versione originale per NES. Ora puoi divertirti con questo raro classico della generazione 8-bit sul tuo Nintendo 3DS! The Lost Levels arricchisce Super Mario Bros. con nuovi livelli più intricati, nemici più forti e nuove caratteristiche, come venti fortissimi che spazzano via Mario. Questa è la sfida per eccellenza per tutti i fan di Mario. Sei pronto ad affrontarla? Gameplay La trama di Lost Levels è esattamente la stessa di Super Mario Bros.: la Principessa Peach è stata nuovamente rapita da Bowser e Mario o Luigi dovranno attraversare nuovamente il Regno dei funghi sconfiggendo i nemici della Truppa Koopa per arrivare al castello di Bowser e salvare la principessa. Come nel prequel, il gioco è articolato in 8 mondi composti da 4 livelli, di cui gli ultimi saranno sempre in un castello dove si affronterà un Falso Bowser (a eccezione dei mondi 8, 9 e D) e si troverà un Toad che indicherà che Peach è in un altro castello. Oltre a questi otto mondi, però, se ne trovano altri 5 nascosti: il bizzarro mondo 9, che si raggiunge finendo il gioco senza l'uso di Warp Zone e i mondi A, B, C e D, che si raggiungono finendo il gioco otto volte (nella versione SNES ne basta una), dove nel D-4 dovremo nuovamente salvare la principessa. 'Differenze' Le caratteristiche che differenziano questo gioco dal prequel sono: * Gli sprite modificati dei funghi power-up, della principessa e della scenografia dei livelli esterni; * Le piattaforme mobili sono fatte di Super Funghi invece di metallo. * L'introduzione del Fungo Velenoso che si trova nei Blocchi ? come un normale power-up, ma avrà lo stesso effetto di un contatto con un nemico; * L'introduzione delle Piante Piranha rosse a partire dal mondo 4, che continuano a uscire dai tubi anche se sono toccati da Mario; * L'introduzione delle raffiche di vento a partire dal mondo 5, che spingeranno Mario in avanti aumentando la probabilità di finire nei burroni o di schiantarsi su un nemico; * Il comportamento dei Martelkoopa a partire dal mondo 7 (escluso il 9), che invece di saltare sul posto cammineranno incontro a Mario come un normale nemico e, una volta superati, torneranno a saltare. Nonostante questa differenza di comportamento, non presentano segni fisici che li distinguono, come per le Piante Piranha; * La presenza di nemici comuni anche all'interno della maggior parte dei castelli, cosa che nel prequel avveniva solo nell'8-4; * La presenza di Calamaki volanti nei livelli d'alta quota e di Koopa Troopa nei livelli marini; * La presenza di Barre di fuoco anche fuori dai castelli, come nei livelli 7-2, 7-3 e B-2; * L'introduzione del trampolino verde, che permetterà a Mario di saltare talmente in alto da uscire dall'orbita di gioco, per poi ricadere parecchi secondi dopo; * L'introduzione delle Warp Zone fasulle che portano in mondi già completati, come dal mondo 3 verso il mondo 1 e dal mondo 8 verso il mondo 5; * L'introduzione dei livelli ambientati in paradiso (8-3) a scapito di quelli ambientati su Super Funghi giganti; * La presenza di strade da indovinare anche fuori dai castelli come nel 5-3, nel 7-2 e 8-2; * La presenza di tubi rovesciati a partire dal mondo 5, con tanto di Pianta Piranha rovesciata; * La presenza di viticci necessari a concludere un livello; * Lakitu che volano a quote diverse a seconda dei livelli; * Numerose Paratroopa necessarie a saltare un burrone; * Blocchi moneta invisibili necessari a superare un alto muro o una voragine. Alcune volte si trovano davanti alle voragini solo per ostacolare la riuscita dei salti, rendendoli dei trabocchetti abbastanza fastidiosi; * Bizzarri scenari, come livelli di superficie sommersi dall'acqua o castelli all'aria aperta (presenti nel mondo 9). Personaggi 'Giocabili' *Mario: Il protagonista principale, nel gioco scivola meno di Luigi, però fa salti più bassi, che può risultare uno svantaggio in luoghi stretti dove si deve prendere la rincorsa in luoghi stretti per arrivare in punti alti. *Luigi: Il fratello minore di Mario, nel gioco fa salti più alti di lui, ma scivola di più, e può risultare un grosso svantaggio quando si deve prendere la rincorsa sui singoli blocchi. 'Di Supporto' *Toad: come il prequel, si limita a dire la frase "Thank you Mario, but our princess is in another castle", quando si completa un castello dal Mondo 1 al Mondo 7. *Peach: in questo gioco, verrà di nuovo rapita da Bowser, e quando viene salvata, dirà un "discorso" di ringraziamento più lungo, e darà 1000000 di punti. 'Boss' *Falso Bowser: il boss di tutti i mondi tranne dell'8-4, in cui è reale. *Bowser: il boss finale del mondo 8-4, è molto difficile da raggiungere, dato che il suo castello è molto vasto. Nemici Oggetti Trasformazioni Curiosità *Nel castello finale si trova un Falso Bowser che lancia martelli più meno a metà strada che bisogna oltrepassare o sconfiggere con del fuoco. Presenta inoltre un colore bluastro tipico dei Koopa nei livelli sotterranei a differenza del verde dei precedenti. * Nella versione originale del gioco, il mondo 9 andava terminato con una sola vita a disposizione (indipendentemente da quante se ne avevano finito l'8-4) e sanciva la fine definitiva del gioco. Nella versione SNES, lo si può completare con le vite precedentemente a disposizione e una volta finito si andrà direttamente al mondo A. * Il mondo 9 è l'unico a presentare un castello al terzo livello. Inoltre mentre nella versione NES nel 9-3 è presente un falso Bowser, nella versione SNES è il vero. * Il 9-4 è l'unico livello a non presentare un castello dopo la bandiera perché, appunto, era previsto come l'ultimo livello definitivo del gioco. * I mondi A-B-C-D, oltre a essere ulteriormente più difficili, sono totalmente privi di Goomba, fatta eccezione per il B-1, anche se nella versione SNES verranno sostituiti da Nelle. * Il castello di Bowser si trova in cielo nel mondo 8 e sulla terraferma nel mondo D. Galleria 'Screenshot' ' ImagesCARD1TIV.jpg ImagesCAN3C6WV.jpg ImagesCADLZ23V.jpg ImagesCAAM6HK4.jpg ImagesCAALJEP8.jpg ImagesCA26QU3I.jpg Puf.jpg ImagesCA4JMNNX.jpg Images-.jpg Giff.jpg Images-4- (2).jpg ' 'Artwork' ImagesCAS7DHG3.jpg|Mario Luigi SMB2LL.png|Luigi ImagesCAPBSY56.jpg|Toad ImagesCAYA2WY1.jpg|Delle Piante Piranha ImagesCABBHB6I.jpg|La Principessa Peach ImagesCA04F8LJ.jpg|Un Koopa ritirato nel suo guscio ImagesCA1F2FLR.jpg|Un Calamako Bowser SMBTll.png|Bowser Falso Bowser SMBTLL.PNG|Falso Bowser Lakitu SMBTLL.png|Lakitu e un uovo di Koopistrice de:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels en:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels fi:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels fr:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels ja:スーパーマリオブラザーズ2 pl:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels pt-br:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels es:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels ru:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels da:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels no:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Categoria:Giochi per Nintendo Entertainment System Categoria:Giochi per Super Nintendo Entertainment System Categoria:Giochi Categoria:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Categoria:Giochi 1986 Categoria:Giochi del 2007